


Homework

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Oneshot, ayato the dumb trash child who lacks self-control, cutesy hinami being an angel, dumb kids, kin da.. ooc.. i think, pure sugary goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato learns he is bad at math and also bad at romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Hinami scribbled in the final answer to her math homework and gave a triumphant look at the sheet of paper. Her satisfied eyes glazed over the string of numbers neatly written in the answer spaces, and she sat her pen down to look at her struggling classmate before her. Ayato was chewing on the tip of his pen with one hand and the other buried in his hair. He aggressively stared at his own paper,his eyebrows furrowing and mouth curling into a frown at its edges. Hinami couldn't help but laugh at the boy, who looked like he was trying to get the solution by using intimidation.

Instinctively, he flashed his eyes dangerously at her, clearly feeling embarrassed, since he, the Great Ayato of Aogiri wasn't able to solve a simple math question. "What?" His voice came out a little more harsher than he intended to. 

"Oh nothing," Hinami hummed sweetly in response as she gave an innocent smile. She knew better than to offer him help of any kind, knowing how prideful he was and any sort of empathy directed to him would definitely be a major blow to his ego. And she knew if Ayato could take out squads of CCG soldiers single-handedly, he could at least find the value of x. Ayato gave her a suspicious glare before returning his concentration to his sheet of paper.

They had attended high school for a while now, with much persuasion from Touka on Ayato's part. At first he wasn't really up to the idea of blending in with human society but somewhere along the line he decided otherwise. Whatever it was, he was still struggling in his studies. Which was only natural to expect considering that he had not once attended a day of school for 16 years. However with help from both Hinami and his sister, he managed to barely pull through his classes. The reason why a mass murdering ghoul like him decided to go to school was still a mystery to young girl. She wasn't even sure if Touka and him had discussed it.

Hinami looked around the apartment. It was unusually quieter than normal since Touka was out and wouldn't be back till the evening from studying at the library. So it would just be the two of them for a few hours. It wasn't a particularly rare occurence,as Touka occasionally came home late with her new Uni schedules and all.

She had taken Ayato in, after the big raid on Anteiku when he left Aogiri 2 years ago. So now, it was the three of them living in the apartment. Touka and Hinami shared the only bedroom and Ayato had the living room. They almost seemed like a family. Hinami couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in her chest as the image of as smiling black-haired big brother of hers cross her mind. It's been 2 years. If only he was here...

"Oi, Hinami," the rough voice of the dark-haired ghoul called.

Hinami snapped back to reality immediately. "Y-yes?"

"Let me compare your answers to mine," Ayato asked, but the tone he ended off with connoded it to sound more like a demand than a request.

The brunette passed her sheet to the boy as she leaned closer to him to look at his answers.

Ayato was silent for a good while, scrutinizing the vast differences in their answers in complete confusion that Hinami could almost see the question marks forming above his head.

Hinami fought a smile as she looked at his last answer. _Find x._ He had answered the question by simply circling _x_ and drawing an arrow to it saying _there it is_. Ayato noticed her muffled laughter and turned red instantly. "Shut up! Math is not my specialty, alright?"

This caused Hinami to laugh harder, not bothering to conceal it this time as Ayato turned redder by the second. By the time she was done, he practically resembled a tomato. "Sorry," she apologized, still recovering from her laughing fit. "How about this, I'll teach you math and you'll teach me how to fight, okay?" she offered, flashing a smile that somehow managed to knock the air out of his lungs.

_Oh no._

Ayato just blatantly stared at her for a few moments before buring his face in his hands.

"You really gotta stop doing that," was the muffled response she received.

"What?" Hinami asked, confused and a little worried that she might have offended his pride with the offer.

Ayato looked up. "Okay."

Hinami smiled kindly.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Ayato buried his face back into his hands and tried desperately to ignore the wild thumping in his chest. This so not happening to me. He could feel the warmth reaching his ears.

_Holy shit, she's cute._

Another wave of embarrassment washed over him as he realized he had, and recognized the word 'cute' in his vocabulary.

"Ayato-kun? Are you okay?" Hinami asked and placed a hand on his shoulder which jolted him from his position, surprising the both of them.

He felt incredibly vulnerable, now with his red-stained face exposed to her and there was no way to get around it now. Ah, fuck.

Hinami was surprised. She hardly expected this sort of reaction from the usually grumpy boy. He was blushing?

His messy dark bangs were hovering before his wide eyes in an almost flustered (?) expression. She found it kind of cute. However, his face said it all, it was flushed red. She didn't even notice her face warming up at the sight. Neither did she notice it at first when Ayato suddenly leaned in closer and kissed her.   
It was quick. He pulled away almost immediately, like he touched something hot .He stared right into her brown eyes. His mind went through all the possible worst-case scenarios as he not so silently cursed his lack of self-control.

She only managed a meek "eh?" as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks instantly.

Ayato slammed his head on the table, feeling defeated and blushing harder than ever. "Just forget it. Just pretend nothing happened," he said to her but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Hinami fumbled with her thumbs, too afraid to look his way. "It's okay." The only thing filling her head now was _I was kissed. He kissed me. Ayato-kun kissed me. I was kissed by Ayato-kun._ There was a pause before Ayato replied with a weak, "...Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"...Okay."

Hinami felt a little courage bubble up inside of her. "I kind of like it, I think."

She turned to look at the boy who was staring at her dumbfounded like a deer caught in the headlights. "Really?"

"Y-yeah."

His eyes darted away from hers. "..Okay."

They looked at each other for a while, unsure or what to say or do for that matter as time ticked by them without a second thought. "Um, do you like me?" Ayato brokethe silence with an expectant look.

Hinami felt her racing heartbeat quicken if it was even possible right now. "U-um... I-"  
The front door clicked open and the sound of footsteps ricocheted against the walls of the apartment, causing two young ghouls to jolt away from each other and stare at ground. "I'm home!" Touka announced as she closed the door and slumped her bag on the floor.

"WELCOME HOME!" the two young ghouls greeted her a little too loudly, their faces scarlet red. Touka raised an eyebrow at them. "You two seem awfully energetic."

Hinami and Ayato just avoided each other's eyes and onto the numbers on their worksheets.

"I'm taking a shower," Touka said as she entered the bathroom before giving them a suspicious look. They still refused to look at each other. Hinami took the paper from his hands and quickly scribbled something on it and giving it to him. Confused, he looked at it and instantly felt his heart thump wildly again.

On the bottom right of his paper was a little note saying _Yes_ with a doodle of little bear blowing a kiss beside it.

Ayato slammed his head on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so embarrassed, this is my first writing. This was all written on my phone while I was in the bus so please overlook some errors. :) Thanks!


End file.
